


Baby Boy

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, afab language, daddy dom, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Pinked fingertips knead gently, absently at Shiro’s shirt. The front of the robe has long fallen open, leaving Keith exposed. His soft chest moves, dusky nipples just barely peaked. His belly is warm and hollows under Shiro’s slow, light touches.Shiro slips his hand further down. His knuckles nudge at the crease of Keith’s thigh.Heat rolls over his fingertips.





	Baby Boy

Keith is still warm and pink from his bath; skin faintly glittery from a bath bomb. His hair is still damp as it curls around his ears. He’s still half-swaddled in his terry cloth bathrobe. It’s a pale violet one with cat ears on the hood and sleeves that are far too long for his arms.  
  


He curls against his Daddy’s chest, legs carefully arranged so his still-pink-from-a-spanking bottom doesn’t press against anything directly.  
  


Shiro peppers his baby boy’s hair with feathery kisses and rubs his back soothingly.  
  


Keith lazily suckles on his paci. The pink plastic moves where it covers his mouth. His cheeks dimple slightly...Adorably. Thick black lashes fan down over flushed cheeks.  
  


Still, Keith wriggles in Shiro’s lap.  
  


Pinked fingertips knead gently, absently at Shiro’s shirt. The front of the robe has long fallen open, leaving Keith exposed. His soft chest moves, dusky nipples just barely peaked. His belly is warm and hollows under Shiro’s slow, light touches.  
  


Shiro slips his hand further down. His knuckles nudge at the crease of Keith’s thigh.  
  


Heat rolls over his fingertips.  
  


Keith fits in his hand like a dream; all soft, warm, plump folds.  
  


Those clever little fingers tighten in the front of Shiro’s shirt. Lashes sweep up as the suction on the paci releases with a quiet noise. Dark eyes blink, heavy-lidded.  
  


Keith makes a needy noise from behind his paci and moves against Shiro’s hand.  
  


Shiro trails the tip of a finger along the seam of him, just barely pressing as he passes over the dip in the cleft. Hot wetness makes his touch glide and makes Keith shiver and whimper.  
  


Shiro shushes him, free hand still rubbing up and down his back. He collects the gathering wetness and spreads it; strokes and pets at flushed, dewy folds.   
  


He murmurs into those drying curls about how good Keith was, how sweet he is, how much Shiro loved him, how proud he was of Keith. He toys with Keith’s cock as it peeps from its hood and swirls his fingertip around the firm little button.   
  


He holds his baby boy tight as he whines around his paci and quivers on Shiro’s hand. He peppers Keith’s flushed face with kisses and carries him back into the bathroom. He soaks a washcloth in warm water and cleans Keith up gently. He dresses Keith in a set of flannel pajamas patterned with penguins and icebergs.  
  


Then, he brings them both to the bedroom and tucks them both beneath cotton sheets and a downy duvet.  
  


Keith gives up his paci and nuzzles into his Daddy’s chest as his eyes slip shut.  
  


Shiro’s heart feels like it swells five sizes too big as he drifts off.


End file.
